


Born To Make History

by Winter_Skye



Series: Our Story [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fan-poem, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: Simple love poem from Victor directed towards Yuuri.





	Born To Make History

Yuuri, you're part of my story

As I'm part of yours

Since the day we met I knew it would never be a bore

The day you asked me to be your coach, in all your drunken glory

 

You believed in me

Somehow you could see

That me coaching you was meant to be

You gave me a chance

And together we took our stance

 

I thought the fun in skating was gone

But you showed me that I was wrong

That it was still there, although just a dying spark

But with you, and your warming smile

The flame reignited and started to go wild

 

To be able to compete against you

Is an amazing feeling

We make quite the duo

Yet your love has left me reeling

In the best possible way

You're constantly leaving me speechless, I don't know what to say

 

But there are those words I remember how to form

Yuuri, I love you 

 

Oh, and my coaching fee?

Just one simple question

Yuuri, will you marry me?

Together we'll write this story

After all, we were born to make history

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to writing poetry. Although, I am still pretty proud of this and I hope you guys like it as well :) This is the first in the series of many poems. I'm not sure how many there will be. But I will be writing them whenever I feel a bit of inspiration. It will be telling the story of Yuuri and Victor's love and life. So, there'll be bits from each of their perspectives and a bunch of cute things overall. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> I'd love to hear your comments! Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
